An Uchiha can do Anything
by stary202
Summary: It's said that Uchiha's can do anything. But no one ever told Sasuke that that meant having sex ,too. Especially when it's supose to be with a certain blond. M for Yaoi, smut, and lemony-goodness. One-shot


An Uchiha can do anything.

"I knew you were too much of a wimp, Uchiha. If that is your real name." Kiba said smugly, knowing that that last bit would tick the Uchiha off.

See, the Uchiha family had been know for one big thing. They could do _anything._ And they could do it perfectly.

In fact, that's how this all started. 

--FLASHBACK TIME--

Sasuke had been training like he usually did, when Kiba had so rudely interrupted him. He was actually getting into it too. Anyway, so like Sasuke usually did when someone came up to him, he said, "What do you want." In his I'm-better-than-you-and-always-will-be tone. 

"What about a 'How are you Kiba' or 'What's new, Kiba'? the Dog-like boy said sarcastically.

"How 'bout a 'If you don't state the reason why you're here in the next 5 seconds, I'm going to murder you, Kiba." Sasuke said sounding a bit annoyed as he started to glare at the other boy.

"Alright, alright. Have it you way, Uchiha. I just wanted to ask you something." Kiba said as he backed up a little, "I hear an Uchiha can do anything. Perfectly, too. Is that right."

"Well of course it's right. Now if that's all, I'd like to get back to my training." Sasuke said while turning away from Kiba, once again trying to focus on training. But once again getting interrupted by Kiba.

"Is that so? Well, what if I told you that there's something not even the _great _Uchiha can do." Kiba said sounding smug.

"And what would this so-called 'thing' be?" Sasuke said angrily as he turned around, **once again.**

"Asking Naruto Uzumaki, _the love of your life,_ out on a date." Kiba said, coughing as he said 'the love of your life' part.

"Whhhaaaaa?" Sasuke said, so surprised that he actually fumbled back a few steps.

"I knew you were too much of a wimp, Uchiha. If that is your real name." Kiba said smugly, knowing that that last bit would tick the Uchiha off. 

"I knew you couldn't do it, Uchiha. I guess I'll just have to tell everyone that the last Uchiha happens to actually be a failure. _A failure at dating anyway._" Kiba fake sighed in disappointment.

"What! NO! I'm anything but a failure." Sasuke said after regaining his composure.

"Does that mean you'll ask Naruto out then?" Kiba said while grinning.

"Of course it does. An Uchiha can do anything. And that includes asking someone out." Sasuke said, trying to act confident. 

"Then it's a bet." Kiba said while shaking Sasuke's hand in agreement, then grinning as he said, "Now let's go over the rules."

"…rules?" Sasuke asked curiously, afraid of what these _rules_ will make him do.

--At the Uchiha household--

"Fuck the stupid rules. Fuck this stupid bet. Fuck that stupid dog-face." Sasuke mentally cursed as he remembered all the _rules _of the bet that he had previously made with Kiba, or as Sasuke liked to call him, Dog-face.

The _rules _(as said by Kiba)-

Rule 1) You must ask Naruto out TODAY!

Rule 2) The date must last at least 3 hours.

Rule 3) Naruto must be enjoying himself at all times.

Rule 4) Naruto must do the things of his own free will.

These last two are what got on Sasuke's nerves the most-

Rule 5) You must have some sort of proof that you went on the date.

Rule 6) You must go all the way with him (meaning you must have sex with him).

"Why the hell did I even agree to this? Not only do I have to humiliate myself by asking Naruto out on a date, which I'm not even sure he'll agree to, but I have to have sex with him too!" Sasuke yelled to himself, "I've never even asked anyone out on a _date_ before. I don't even know how to go about all this. Wait! Uchiha's can do anything. Uchiha's can do anything. I'll just go to Naruto's house, ask him to a movie or something, then I'll just figure it out from there." Sasuke thought out loud as he shut his door and began to walk towards Naruto's house.

--With Kiba--

"I'm just too nice." Kiba thought to himself as he knocked on Naruto's door.

Kiba had thought that he would get Naruto ready and make sure that Naruto would say yes to the Uchiha. That is if the Uchiha hadn't already chickened out.

"Hey Kiba. Come on in." Naruto greeted his dog-like friend as he waved him in, "So what brings you here."

"Well…I came here…to talk to you…but…What's with that get-up?" Kiba asked as he circled around his friend, looking at his costume.

"What? It's St. Patrick's Day." Naruto stated, while he looked himself up and down. 

See, Naruto always loved getting dressed up for holidays, with the help of his friends, of course. So, since it was St. Patrick's Day today, Naruto decided to go green! But not green, as in spandex green like Lee, green as in normal green. Naruto was wearing a light green, short-sleeved, shirt, and long, blue greens that had a few holes here and there. Naruto also had a green hat and shoes on that looked identical to the ones leprechauns wear. All and all, Naruto looked like a leprechaun, shortness and all, considering Naruto was about two-inches shorter than everyone else in his class.

"Nothin, it's just…I just got this wonderful idea that I think you, _and Sasuke,_ will like." Kiba grinned deviously, as he said the '_and Sasuke_' part in a hushed tone.

"Really! What, what. I wanna know, I wanna know." Naruto said while jumping up and down, excitedly.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do…" Kiba began, but whispering the rest to Naruto, and it seemed the more Kiba whispered to him, the redder Naruto got.

"Ki…Kiba…do I _really_ have to do this?" Naruto said, while blushing ferociously after Kiba and him had finished getting _'ready'_.

"Yes, this is the only way that you'll get Sasuke to confess, or glomp you on the spot. Which ever comes first." Kiba said while grinning and staring at his work of art, Aka- Naruto. I mean, he knew Sasuke had to take Naruto on a date, but there was no rule against having the 'date' at Naruto's house. There was also no rule as to just having sex with Naruto as the date, as long as it lasted 3 hours.

"Kiba! That's not even funny." Naruto said, blushing more, if possible, at the thought of Sasuke _'glomping'_ him, even though he didn't really know what that meant. 

Naruto knew very well that he was in love with the Uchiha. He had known he was for a long time now, in fact. He was also pretty sure that Kiba knew, too. Naruto had had many, wet dreams about the Uchiha. Where, in those dreams, Sasuke would be pounding into him relentlessly, and he would be crying out for the Uchiha to go _faster _and _harder_. Then he would cum, screaming the Uchiha's name, soon after, followed by Sasuke, screaming his name. Then they would both lay there and fall to sleep together.

"Yo, Naruto. Earth to Naruto." Kiba said, waving his hand in front of the blond's face.

"Huh? What! "Naruto said after being brung back into reality. Also, wiping a bit of drool from his mouth. 

"Heh heh heh. You were thinking naughty thoughts weren't you?" Kiba snickered as he began to climb out the window, "But anyway, Uchiha's here so I'll just climb out from the back. Have fun." And with that, Kiba was gone, and ironically, right afterwards, the doorbell rang.

"Oh no! He's here! What do I do? What do I do…oh yeah, "Naruto thought with a groan as he went and got himself situated, "Okay, calm down. Breathe in…breathe out. Good now all I have to do is let go of all my pride. Okay.. Naruto began as he took a big breath, "Ready!"

"Let the games begin!" Kiba said from outside, as he began his Video tape-recorder.

"Sasuke, is that you? Please, come in." Naruto called to the Uchiha outside, like a helpless girl from the couch.

As soon as Sasuke opened the door, every and all his plans seemed to just fly out the window. Naruto could see how the usually stotic-emotionless looking Uchiha, turned into how a dog looks when you put a fresh pound-steak right in front of him. But of course, to Sasuke, Naruto was the steak. 

Naruto had his wrists tied together with his shirt that he was wearing moments ago, to the miny table, at the end of the couch, and was laying helplessly on the couch. Naruto was also panting heavily and was a bit read in the face. As for what Naruto was wearing…the only thing he was wearing were the blue jeans the he had on before, only they had more holes in them. Naruto's hat and shoes were somewhere on the ground. To Sasuke, Naruto just screamed, "Submissive." 

"Sasuke, it is you! Thank-goodness…I don't know what I would have done if it was anyone else. Could you please…untie me…? Naruto panted out, in an almost submissive sounding way, "Sas..suke…?

Upon hearing how Naruto sounded when he panted his name like that, Sasuke had one goal in mind, "Make Naruto do that again." And with that, Sasuke ripped off his own shirt and began to straddle the blond. Sasuke also began sucking on Naruto's neck.

"Sas..ke…what are you…AH!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke kneed his crotch.

"Oh god does Naruto sound hot." Sasuke thought as he kissed down to the rim of Naruto's pants, swiftly taking off the offensive clothing, along with his own. Sasuke was becoming impatience as he could feel his erection growing with every wonderful sound that escaped the blond's lips. Sasuke quickly took off Naruto's and his boxers as well. He then went back up to abuse the blond's nipples until they were both delightfully hard. Sasuke then stopped all movement, to look at his prize, between Naruto's legs. He slowly made his way down, trying to pleasure the blond. When he reached Naruto's crotch, he began sucking, licking, and biting it, upon taking it whole. 

"Ah! Sasuke…I'm going to…" Naruto began, as the pleasure was too great for him. But before he could release, Sasuke stopped all motion and went back up to Naruto's face.

"Wha!" Naruto nearly yelled at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke only kissed the blond. Licking Naruto's bottom lip, silently begging for admittance, which as granted to him. Sasuke's tongue explored every inch of the boy's mouth, taking in the flavor that was Naruto. After about 5 min., Sasuke broke the kiss, their lips still connected by a string of saliva that soon broke. They were both panting a bit from the loss of air.

"Naruto…I love you." Sasuke said without any warning.

Naruto was a bit taken a back by this, but soon replied, "I…I love you too, Sasuke."

"Naruto are you sure you want us to keep going? Because we can stop now if you want." Sasuke said, but praying for Naruto to say yes, because he knew that if Naruto didn't, he was going to go to his house and jack himself off.

"I would like to stop." Naruto said in an almost serious tone.

"Oh…okay then." Sasuke said, sounding horribly hurt as he began to get off Naruto, only to be pulled back by the blond, "Wha? But Naruto you said-"

"I meant 'I would like to stop talking now'. I'm unbearably hard, so you sure as hell better finish what you started." Naruto smiled at the other boy.

Sasuke needed no more permission. He grabbed the lube from his back pants pocket and coated three fingers. He looked up at Naruto, who nodded yes, as Sasuke began to push one of his up Naruto ass. After Sasuke saw that Naruto had gotten used to it, he pushed another finger in Naruto and began a scissoring motion to stretch Naruto out. Naruto squirmed a bit, but soon nodded to Sasuke to go on.

Sasuke added the third, and final, figure in Naruto and began probing around in him searching for the spot that would make Naruto scream.

"AHHH!" Found it.

Sasuke hit the spot over and over, making Naruto scream every time. After awhile, Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto, making him whimper from the loss, and positioned himself in front of Naruto's hole.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked for what seemed to Naruto like the billionth time.

"Yes! And I swear that if you ask that one more time, I'll flip us around, so I'm on top, and fuck you senselessly into the ground so you won't be able to walk for a week." Naruto said in annoyance.

With that said, Sasuke pushed himself all the way into Naruto, making them both moan in pain and pleasure. For Naruto, it was more pain then pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto pushed against Sasuke, telling him to move. Sasuke pulled out so that only his tip was inside Naruto, then thrust back into him.

"God…Naruto…You're so…hot." Sasuke panted out in pleasure as he searched for Naruto prostate once again.

"Ah! Sasuke…do that again!" Naruto panted out, when Sasuke had hit his prostate.

Sasuke smirked in triumph and began pounding into the blond relentlessly. Soon, neither of them could take the pleasure any longer and both cummed at the same time, screaming each others names.

Sasuke slid out of Naruto, to tired to do anything else, and rolled over to lie next to him, wrapping his arms around Naruto while doing so. They both began to slowly fall into a deep sleep.

Before Naruto had fallen all the way asleep, he whispered to Sasuke, "Happy St. Patrick's Day, Sasuke." Then fell asleep in the Uchiha's arms.

--Outside--

"Oh, I can not wait to copy this video and hand it out to everyone." Kiba snickered to himself as he jumped off the tree by the window, holding the video of Sasuke's and Naruto's _activities_ in his hand, "But I guess Sasuke was right, 'An Uchiha can do anything'.

The End

Hikari- I hoped everyone liked the story

Sasuke- I know I did (evil snicker)

Naruto- Now I'll be limping for the next few days though. How am I going to explain this to everyone?

Kiba- No need, I gave everyone a copy of you and Sasuke doing it.

Sasuke&Naruto- WHAT! O/O

Naruto- Oh no. Iruka's going to yell at me.

Sasuke- (strangling Kiba)

Hikari- Don't forget about all the Sasuke Fan-girls Naruto.

Naruto- OH NO THAT'S RIGHT!AHHHHH! (Runs away)

Sasuke- (still strangling Kiba)

Kiba- DX

Hikari- Please Review. HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!


End file.
